


Proper

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Series: Time before love [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: Illumi knew that all Hisoka wanted was to interfere with his plans, to make Illumi do what he, Hisoka, desired.I will have none of that. I will not let him control me.Or, in which Illumi meets his prospective bride for the first time, and Hisoka cannot not interfere.





	Proper

**Author's Note:**

> [ “Arrangement”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484140), explains the whole entire arranged marriage ordeal Illumi got himself into.
> 
> Warning: Illumi has messed up ideas about women, marriage and relationships, ~~and is kind of misogynistic.~~

Illumi was rarely the one to feel embarrassed or uneasy, even in highly stressful or uncomfortable circumstances, and yet, sitting next to his prospective bride, he felt surprisingly tense. _Perhaps, that is the right way to feel when you are not the one choosing your life partner._ But that did not matter, after all, he went along with his parents idea and had agreed to meet her – the one his parents deemed to be a suitable match, the one they believed would be a fitting wife for Illumi and a proper mother for their grandchildren. 

Thus far, Illumi was pleased with his parents’ choice. Arina – the woman’s name still sounded unfamiliar in his head, but Illumi was certain that with time he would get used to its ring – was exactly how his mother described her. She was strong, Illumi could tell from the feeling of her aura, had impeccable manners, intelligent in her responses to questions, and, to Illumi’s relief, rather quiet, clearly preferring listening to speaking. _And pretty,_ Illumi thought glancing over his potential bride. She looked just like her picture – short and slender, with waist-length brown hair and dark green eyes. The deep green dress she chose for the occasion underlined the paleness of her skin. 

_That does not matter,_ Illumi reminded himself, _So long as she is a dutiful, obedient wife and bears me strong children who I can train to be perfect assassins._

Observing Arina’s impeccable manners, the way she comported herself, Illumi could easily imagine her being an excellent mother to their future children. _It is no wonder mother chose her, she is quite strong, but also gracious – and mother was always quite fond of good manners._

 _For her own good, I hope she is obedient, however,_ Illumi pondered, taking a sip of his drink, _I shall not tolerate any insolence in my family. My word will be the law – for her, and, later for our children._ However, since his prospective bride appeared to be so mild mannered, Illumi decided that taking the leading role in their family won’t be a problem for him. _I am sure I could get her to obey me willingly…And if not there are always needles that can ensure that our family life goes smoothly._

As they sat next to each other at the round table, Illumi felt obligated to make conversation with Arina, as they have only exchanged a few pleasantries up until the moment, mostly engaged in the conversation that their parents were having. Somehow, Illumi could not come up with anything to talk about. After all, he knew everything that was important to know about her – he found that out form his mother. Asking about things he did not consider important felt like a waste of time. 

Seconds were passing slowly, and Illumi was still struggling to come up with anything to ask her. _Why is this so annoyingly difficult?_ Suddenly, he found himself yerning for the effortless banter that he had with Hisoka… _No. I will not think of him right now._ Illumi suddenly remembered his mother mentioning something about his prospective bride being interested in the Hunter Exam. 

“I have been told you are looking to take the Hunter Exam?” he asked, turning to Arina. 

“Yes, I am hoping to take the Hunter Exam” she replied in an even tone, “If my parents give me permission to partake in it, of course.”

“How about you, have you ever considered taking the Exam?” Arina asked after a short pause. 

“No,” Illumi admitted. He, just like everyone, knew that Hunter Exam could be quite challenging, but he had no interest in challenging himself if he was not getting paid for it. 

“Quite a few seem to take the Exam to test their abilities,” Arina said then, “But someone like you would not need to.”

“Someone like me?” Illumi asked feeling slightly amused. 

“You are a professional assassin – knowing limits of your abilities is crucial for survival,” Arina explained calmly. 

“Is that why you are looking to take the Exam – because you know the limits of your abilities?” Illumi asked then. 

“Yes,” Arina offered simply, meeting his gaze. 

Even if he could not feel her aura, in the way Arina comported herself, Illumi could sense her strength. _The strength that will be very useful in helping me reach my goals later._ He also noted that she mentioned she would take Hunter Exam if her parents permit her to. _Turning an obedient daughter into an obedient, loyal, dutiful wife should not be too difficult._

He felt certain now that they could have a successful future – the future where everything goes according to his plan, where he is in complete control. _Without any surprises, without any sudden or spontaneous events._ His brain suddenly tried to remind him of quite a few instances, where surprises were more than welcome – Hisoka was present in each of those memories. _No._

 _No,_ Illumi thought angrily, and, trying to calm down, looked over to his prospective bride, _I will not let the ghosts of the past interfere with my plan. Hisoka _will not_ ruin the future I can have._ Anger made Illumi even more certain that the correct choice – the only correct choice in this situation – was to leave the past behind end enter the perfect, well-planned out future hand-in-hand with the woman his parents picked for him. 

And it did not matter that all he saw in her deep green eyes was a look of polite detachment, rather than hot, desperate desire that he was so used to seeing in Hisoka’s shameless yellow eyes. _No, it doesn’t, shouldn’t matter. I do not need that. Besides, it is not fitting for a proper woman to look that way at anyone, even her future husband._ No, his wife had to be proper – not a wanton like Hisoka. Suddenly, all Illumi could think about was how hot Hisoka’s skin felt under his fingers. 

Next time Illumi addressed Arina, he reached over and touching her arm, feeling her soft, slightly cool skin. Illumi did that to convince himself that there was nothing special about how it felt to touch Hisoka’s skin. _Touching someone else should feel exactly the same._ Somehow, he ended up not feeling very convinced. 

Illumi’s phone suddenly buzzed, making him look at the screen. _Hisoka, of course._ It was as if he could hear Illumi was thinking about him. 

“Miss me yet?” said the message on Illumi’s screen. 

_Yes._ “No,” Illumi quickly typed, putting down the phone. 

“Ah, you wound me – I have missed you quite a bit, in fact,” read Hisoka’s quick reply. 

Illumi decided to ignore Hisoka’s messages. _This is not time for this._

Suddenly the screen of his phone lit up again. 

“I am not even sure what you miss more – the way you taste or those quiet moans of yours that you just can’t hold back when I have my way with you,” said the words on the screen.

Illumi immediately grabbed the phone from the table, shoving it into his pocket. _Damn him,_ Illumi thought angrily. His memory was not helping him today, as suddenly he could vividly remember certain quite inappropriate instances of Hisoka’s and his dalliance. Particularly, the way it felt when Hisoka would pull at his hair and bite his neck while… _No._ Illumi took a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm himself.

The phone buzzed once, and then a few more times, before stopping temporary, and Illumi felt irritated. _I told him to stay away._ What Illumi did not want to admit to himself was that apart from anger and irritation, he could feel an all too familiar heat rise in his chest, then travel in waves to his lower stomach. 

Illumi knew that all Hisoka wanted was to interfere with his plans, to make Illumi do what he, Hisoka, desired. _I will have none of that. I will not let him control me._ It was time for Hisoka to learn his place in Illumi’s life. Yes, their dalliance was a quite pleasant distraction; it was no more than temporary fun. Hisoka did not deserve – would not get – any say in Illumi’s future. _And whatever he has planned, that is not going to work._

His phone was quiet for a while, and, despite his better judgment, Illumi decided to take a look at the screen. _Just to check._

“You know what I would do if we were together right now? I’d run my fingers through you hair, then pull at it, all to expose that beautiful neck of your. You know how much I like to bite it. Besides, you do look quite splendid with the bruises,” read one of Hisoka’s messages. 

“Then I’d proceed to touch you and taste you the way only I know you like. And you would not be able to contain those quiet little moans I love so much,” said anther. 

Illumi felt a wave of heat rise in the pit of his stomach. 

“Oh, how I’d tease you – you would beg for relief, but I would not give it to you. After all, you haven’t been playing nice recently,” was the next message. 

“This conversation is getting me rather excited. Want to see,” read the text at the bottom of the image, showing that Hisoka was, in fact, quite excited by the conversation. 

Illumi barely read any further messages, each of which was getting filthier and more explicit than another. The room suddenly became too hot. _The fool has too much free time,_ Illumi told himself, refusing to admit the effect Hisoka’s words were having on him. Conceding that he wanted to do those very improper, rather filthy things with Hisoka would be akin to acknowledging his defeat. 

Realizing that he was on the phone for too long, Illumi put it on the table, screen facing down, and looked over at his prospective bride, who was attentively listening to the story his mother was telling. 

Suddenly, Illumi wondered what it would be like to sleep with this woman that his parents wanted him to marry. Picturing their little family life with her was quite easy, however, his mind simply could not conjure an image of the two of them in bed. Perhaps, that was due to her politely restrained demeanor and the polite detachment he read in her eyes. _Or, perhaps, because she did not excite him – at least not the way Hisoka did._

 _This does not matter,_ Illumi repeated to himself. He was to marry a proper woman, someone who was a suitable match for him and who could bear him strong children. _Besides, even if Hisoka and I could have children together, my parents would never approve of the match. I would be a fool to marry him._

Looking at his potential bride, Illumi suddenly wondered, what she thought about him. _It did not matter, so long as she does her duty._

Illumi’s phone buzzed again, and then once more. He was very apprehensive, at first to check his messages, but curiosity outweighed his reasonableness. 

“I decided to come find you,” read the new message from Hisoka, “You can come find me in the bathroom, if you’d like. But hurry – otherwise I might get bored of waiting and leave.”

Illumi had a lot of questions, starting from how Hisoka knew what city they were in and ending with how Hisoka gained entrance to this quite exclusive establishment. But those questions paled in comparison to the anger that Illumi was feeling at Hisoka. _Not only does he try to play stupid games with me over the phone, he also tries to directly interfere with my plans. I’ve told this fool to stay away, and what does he do?_

 _He is a bigger fool than I thought, if he believes I’ll meet him in the bathroom,_ Illumi thought. 

“I must excuse myself to the restroom,” Illumi said, getting up from the table. _This is all to teach Hisoka a lesson, to show him his place,_ Illumi thought. He was not sure he believed himself.

The restroom was large and dimly lit and at first he could not see Hisoka or sense his aura. It made Illumi feel annoyed. _Of course, the fool is just playing with me. There is no way he is actually here._

“You look quite dashing in the suit, Illumi,” Illumi suddenly heard Hisoka’s voice from behind him. 

Anger overwhelmed Illumi as he grabbed Hisoka by the collar, pushing him against the wall. 

“I told you to stay away,” Illumi hissed, looking at Hisoka, who was smirking. 

“My, my what a warm welcome – looks like you have enjoyed this little game of mine,” Hisoka said, grin not leaving his lips.

“Leave now, before anyone knows you are here,” Illumi said trying to control his anger. 

“I did tell you in the message that I would leave if you did not seek me out. And yet here you are,” Hisoka’s shameless yellow eyes were laughing, taunting Illumi. 

Illumi wanted to hit him, wanted to hurt him, to show Hisoka that he had no control over him. But Hisoka’s yellow eyes looked at him with so much unbridled desire that Illumi could not resist, so instead – he kissed him, roughly, deeply, passionately. 

Hisoka eagerly replied to the kiss, tangling his fingers in Illumi’s hair, pulling him in closer. At the back of his mind, Illumi realized that someone could see them, so he pushed Hisoka into the bathroom stall, and locked the door behind them. 

They were undressing with great haste, and mere moments passed before the clothes were on the floor. Hisoka’s hand was in Illumi’s hair once again, and his lips on Illumi’s neck, biting and kissing. Illumi could not contain the quiet moan that escaped his lips. 

Illumi was still angry with Hisoka for the messages and pictures, so soon he moved Hisoka away, and then pushed him against the wall, holding him firmly. The stall was rather small with barely enough room to stand, so initially they struggled to find the right pace. 

Keeping consistent rhythm proved difficult for Illumi – he was still so angry with Hisoka for meddling in his affairs, and his body demanded he’d go rougher and faster. Hisoka did not seem to mind, however, as he was making his pleasure known quite loudly. Illumi had to put his hand over Hisoka’s mouth, forcing him to keep quiet, to make sure Hisoka did not give away their little activities.

The pleasure was slowly building up in his lower stomach, growing more and more intense with every thrust. The blindingly bright release found Illumi and Hisoka quite suddenly, and for a few moments they were simply standing there, holding onto each other, trying to catch their breaths. 

When Hisoka turned to him, still smirking, Illumi felt a new wave of annoyance. 

“It seems I should send you these messages more often, if this is what I get,” Hisoka said, as he and Illumi started to get dressed. Illumi ran his hand through his hair trying to make sure it looked as neat as when he walked into the bathroom. 

“Well, it is time for me to go,” Hisoka said with a grin, “But I will be seeing you soon.”

As Hisoka left, Illumi felt very angry again – with Hisoka and with himself. _What was I even thinking?_ He was supposed to show Hisoka that he had no control over him, but instead…

Illumi looked at the clock and realized that he was gone for a while. Quickly glancing in the mirror to ensure he looked appropriate, Illumi returned to the table, hoping that no one was alarmed by his absence. 

“I am sorry I was gone a while – there was an important work phone call I had to answer,” Illumi told Arina, as he sat next to her. 

“Not to worry,” Arina replied with a polite smile, then took a sip of her drink. 

Illumi settled into his seat then took a deep breath – it appeared that everything went well, and no one noticed that anything was off. Just as he picked up his glass from the table, Arina leaned towards him. 

“You may want to fix your shirt collar,” she said quietly. 

Illumi was confused for a moment – before he saw his own reflection in one of the silver spoons laying on the table. On the right side of his neck bloomed two large bruises, evidently the result of Hisoka’s biting and kissing. The bruises looked _very_ fresh, so there could be no doubt just about when they occurred. 

As Illumi fixed his shirt’s collar with one hand, he quickly tried to come up with something to say to explain away the situation. 

“Thank you,” somehow that was the only thing came out of his mouth. 

“You are welcome,” Arina replied with the same polite smile, as she turned towards her mother who was telling some story to everyone at the table. 

When after the meeting his parents asked Illumi if he wanted to get married to Arina, Illumi had only one answer. 

“Of course.”

 _Hisoka will not sabotage my plans – I will show him that he does not control me._ Illumi knew that he could not – would not – allow for a repeat of what happened earlier that day. _Else he might get all kinds of wrong ideas._

_No, I will be a proper husband to my very proper wife and together we will have a proper family._

Illumi did make a mental note, however, to tell his parents that he would like to set a date for at least a year in advance. Just in case he needed more time to deal with his pesky Hisoka issue.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so here is part three of this whole entire arranged marriage story ordeal. As it stands right now, it will have two more parts. I already have part 4 and part 5 outlined ~~and i’m pretty excited about writing the “grand exit” scene for a certain character.~~
> 
> As usual, if anyone wants to talk about Hisoillu ~~or about arranged marriage~~ , my [ askbox ](https://alyssaallyrion.tumblr.com/ask) is always open.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
